


Immersion

by By_The_Rivers_Dark



Series: Interconversion [2]
Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_The_Rivers_Dark/pseuds/By_The_Rivers_Dark
Summary: “You know, I was thinking,” Alex said as she rubbed herself against Gene.“That is dangerous.”“Do you remember, a few weeks back? When we made that bet about my story? I won. So I get to drive your car. You owe me.”
Relationships: Alex Drake/Gene Hunt, Shaz Granger/Chris Skelton
Series: Interconversion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Immersion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Things I don't own: ‘Call me’ (produced by Giorgio Moroder and co-written by Giorgio Moroder and Debbie Harry), PowerPoint (currently developed and owned by Microsoft), ‘Fly Away’ (written and produced by Lenny Kravitz), any of the characters - and that includes the Quattro.
> 
> Also many thanks to my beta for this piece and the serendipity that brought us together. Any remaining mistakes/errors are my own after the feedback.

If Alex Drake had ever been asked whether she expected to act out her erotica fantasies, she would have denied that she had any to begin with. 

She enjoyed writing them of course, and with the rise of the internet in the early twenty-first century she had also discovered like-minded communities where people from all over the world shared their own. They had made her feel less isolated. Her stories had also allowed her to escape – while her marriage fell to pieces and every day felt like an endless struggle, she had typed her way to a better universe. But it was always in secret. Then she had gone ahead and exposed that hidden part of her to Gene Hunt, all because of a stupid challenge. 

Whatever she had expected when she left that stack of printed papers on his desk paled to what actually followed. She'd certainly never thought to experience all the delight and excitement that had previously existed only within the words of a well-written piece of smut. Yet here she was, living the dream.

Contrary to her more pragmatic expectations, Gene had turned out to be a playful lover – willing to experiment, happy to give as well as to take. Alex's fantasies, in truth, paled in comparison to the hurricane of passion that was Gene Hunt. His mind was as lewd and lascivious as her own, and he was always open to suggestions. In her more introspective moments, she wondered whether he was as taken aback by their sexual compatibility as she was.

She was happy to find that their professional balance remained the same. Their banter, however, had taken a naughtier, sultrier turn. Some days it felt like they competed for the best innuendo. It was rather exciting: murmured comments in the kitchen alcove while the kettle boiled; insinuating remarks in the Quattro while Ray and Chris occupied the back seats, unaware of what was happening right before their eyes.

They kept up a front for the rest of the gang, although Alex was confident it was only a matter of time before someone noticed their new dynamic. If she had to bet on which member of the team it would be, she would put her money on Shaz. Chris was genuinely sweet and Raymondo had his uses, but neither was the brightest crayon in the box.

It was a Thursday night at Luigi’s and they were all halfway drunk. Shaz was busy teasing Chris, who had eyes for no one but her. Ray was making a valiant attempt to impress a blonde woman seated at the bar; from a distance, Ray’s prospects did not look promising, but on the upside his absence had left a convenient gap at their table. With the rest of the gang occupied, Alex and Gene were relatively isolated in their corner. They sat across from each other, a bottle of house red set between them. Beneath the table they played footsie. The look in Gene's eyes suggested that he was mentally undressing her. She knew for a fact that she was doing the same with him.

With a familiar clash of chords, Blondie’s _Call Me_ spilled out of the speakers. Ray’s blonde squealed in delight and he took the opportunity to show off by popping behind the bar and turning up the volume. Luigi shook his head in exasperation. Alex smiled with nostalgia – what was contemporary pop music to her colleagues here was a trip down memory lane for her.

She knew this song by heart. It was one of her favourites. Absent-mindedly she hummed the melody, all the while tracing circles around the rim of her glass with the tip of her index finger. She didn’t even notice when she stopped humming and started to sing. Gene perked up.

“What did you say, Bolls?”

She blinked, then was back in the present. Gene was looking at her. Though his expression gave little away, as usual, she had the impression he was amused. She wondered whether to feel embarrassed about having been caught in her schoolgirl sing-along before she remembered that she now felt comfortable in his company. She joined in again, this time doing her best attempt at Debbie Harry. The music wrapped around them, a thin veil of privacy, and the lyrics themselves allowed her to tease Gene without being too obvious.

“‘Call me any, anytime,’” she crooned. She winked at him and made a phone-gesture with her free hand. Under the table she slid her ankle boots off, one by one. Gene raised his eyebrows, clearly uncertain where this was going.

She rasped, her throat suddenly hoarse, and rubbed the tip of a stocking-clad foot up against his calf. She saw the instantaneous change in his body language as she continued her trajectory further upwards, her toes caressing him through the loose fabric of his trousers. He leaned back and straightened his legs to give her better access, an impish smirk on his face.

She dipped a finger in the wine glass and brought it to her lips as she mouthed the next lyrics. “‘Cover me with kisses, baby, cover me with love,’” she whispered as her fingernail traced the outline of her mouth and she felt wine drip on the border between her skin and red lipstick. Gene’s gaze automatically sharpened to that drop of liquid sin. The tip of his tongue darted out and she imagined exactly what he thought.

Her toe massaged his knee. A firm hand darted under the table and caught her ankle, the grip seductive in its possessiveness, and she let him guide her. He gave a gentle rub to her skin with his thumb as he shifted on his chair and landed her on top of his groin in a demonstration of trust and mischief. Her eyes widened for a moment and she giggled with delight.

She curled her toes on top of his cock and wiggled, the light touches similar to what her fingers would have done if she had wanted to tantalise him during foreplay. Even though she used only minimal pressure, she felt his shaft twitch in response. She continued teasing him and experienced his rapid shift in hardness. As she moved up and down his length at a leisurely pace, she noticed his tense grip at the edge of the table – the biggest betrayal of his arousal. The other was his eyes upon hers, their electric intent as powerful as ten thousand volts coursing through her.

Shaz got up and went towards the toilets. Gene had barely started a remark about women’s bladders when Chris followed. On the plus side, the younger couple’s departure for what was no doubt a tryst provided them with a window of opportunity. Alex double-checked on Ray to make sure he was still occupied. The blonde’s body language was aloof, but that didn’t stop him from buying her more drinks – which was probably the only reason she hadn’t left yet.

Alex dipped her finger in her wine glass again, but this time reached forward and traced the outline of Gene’s lips. His mouth parted slightly and her finger gravitated towards the opening. He swallowed and that small part of her was surrounded by warm moisture from all sides in the most delightful manner.

As his tongue wrapped around her finger, his teeth clamped down a fraction to keep her in place. Her digit was now trapped. A vibrating moan escaped her throat and she knew this would not do; for one, Chris and Shaz might arrive back at any moment and for two, she really wanted more than a finger tease right now. Her trap had apparently backfired. Impatient, she made an upwards motion with her head.

Gene’s lips curved upwards in a mischievous grin as he continued to hold her finger captive and coat it with his mouth. His tongue followed whirling and sucking patterns that sent electric signals to her nether regions. Her feet faltered and froze in place, cradling his dick between the strained fabric of his trousers. His treatment was a metaphor for what he wanted to do to her pussy and they were both aware of it – the bastard knew exactly what he was doing, even though she was supposed to have the upper hand. She didn’t know why she was so susceptible to his ministrations, but she didn’t regret a single second of them. She released her hold of his shaft and parked her feet on his lap.

“Let me go,” she said.

“No,” he countered like a stubborn child and flicked her finger with the tip of his tongue. 

“I’ll let you spank my bum,” she said, batting her eyelashes at him. 

The effect was instantaneous.

“I’ll get my coat.” He let go of her finger and wrapped his hands around her ankles, setting them down. She hastened to pull herself together and her boots back on as he stood up and grabbed her by the elbow, half-jogging towards the stairs. Ray had just opened a bottle of cheap champagne, the cork missing his blonde’s face by a narrow margin. She looked unimpressed. He didn’t even notice their departure. Luigi gave them a nod and they made their way up to Alex’s apartment. 

She almost expected Gene to attack her at the top of the stairs but he managed to behave until they reached the door, his body a solid wall behind her and his erection a bulge at the small of her back. She fumbled with the keys as she felt the pressure of his pelvis. Gene’s intentions were perfectly clear. She opened the door in a rush, pulling Gene in as she slammed it shut. She pressed his back against the wood. 

“So, would you like some foreplay or-”

She was cut short by a passionate kiss. His mouth descended on hers and his lips devoured her with a ferocity that had become familiar. There were no half-measures with Gene; he was always all-in, giving his entire self to the moment. This, of course, was a big part of what made him a wonderful lover. Alex made a strangled noise and met his tongue with hers. The kiss became an intimate, sensual dance as her hands scrambled at his shirt, trying to undo the buttons as quickly as possible. 

His fingers were everywhere at once, roaming her body with practised ease. One moment they held her waist, the next they gripped her breasts. Next thing she knew, they were buried deep in her hair. He pulled her head back for better access to her neck, then grasped her buttocks. She floated in a sea of sensations brought on by his voracious appetite and let her body go pliant under his care, enjoying every moment of the sensory overload as she returned his affections with the same earnestness.

“You are overdressed, Bolls,” he muttered in her mouth. He sucked her bottom lip and gave it a nip with his teeth. “And that just won’t do, you naughty girl,” he added as he scooped her up and shuffled them both to the sofa while he trailed kisses down her exposed throat. She responded with incoherent moans and clang on to him, the anticipation rendering her moist.

When they reached the settee her fingers flew over the rest of his buttons and trousers while he continued kissing her. Before long he was standing naked in front of her, his clothes a pool at his ankles and his golden chain a cool brush on her collarbone. He pulled her down with him and she found herself lying on his lap with her buttocks up, fully clothed, face planted on the sofa. 

His hands rubbed her rear. She realised what was coming and trembled with excitement. She shouldn’t be turned on by something as stupid as the concept of imminent punishment, even in a sexual context, yet here it was. She didn’t even have any relevant childhood experiences for Christ’s sake – 

The first spank was a surprise. It took her brain a second to register the impact. Even though the sting was reduced by the fabric of her clothes, she gasped audibly and gripped the pillow for anchorage. Gene had started with a full-blown stinging smack to compensate for her skirt, which increased her arousal and made her bite her lips with delicious agony.

“You all right there, Alex?” His concern was touching, however the feedback from her nerves was alarmingly positive. She wondered if this was a worrying prospect.

“Yes, yes,” she said, impatience creeping in her tone. She needed to analyse what her bodily response meant but her thoughts scrambled as Gene smacked her again, the impact sending ripples through her. She responded with a heartfelt moan, feeling her aroused pussy throbbing with expectation, wetness pooling at the bottom of her knickers. Her hands curled to fists and when she felt his palm descend on her arse again, she couldn’t help herself. 

“Gene, please,” she begged, eager to have that fabric removed and feel his skin on hers, his hands on her rear and his dick inside her.

“Please what, Bolls?” he countered. His voice was like gravel; she could almost feel the rasp of it against her skin. He gave her another hard spank to make his point. Alex groaned as her nerve endings caught fire once again.

“Please fuck me,” she said through clenched teeth.

“Do you think you’ve been punished enough, then?” he said, as he gave her a couple more smacks in quick succession, making her cry out.

The realisation came unbidden: no, it was not enough, she could sit there all night with him spanking her bum to oblivion and rubbing it tender and her pussy would continue pulsing with delight the entire time. There had to be something wrong with her, but she would need to analyse this later – she couldn’t for the life of her gather her wits. All her thoughts were driven away by raw need. She wanted him inside her and she wanted him badly.

“Yes,” she said, giving in. “Yes, please, just…” She almost lost cohesion as he lifted her skirt up and lowered her knickers just below her bum cheeks, her stinging skin suddenly exposed to the cool air. He blew on it and she gasped, the tingling sensation overwhelming any other input. 

“Christ, Bolls, you’re bright pink already,” he said and used a hand to soothe the afflicted area, while the other got rid of her underwear with some assistance from her part. He darted two fingers between her legs, coating them with her juices as he drove them inside her. She barely felt them glide in before he crooked them expertly, going straight for her G-spot. He was the combination of an excellent student and a fast learner; it was almost infuriating.

“It’s all you, Gene. You take my breath away.” His caressing fingers caused her pulse to race and sparks to ignite. She hauled herself up and squirmed around to face him. Though it cost her those delicious sensations as his fingers were forced to withdraw, she didn’t want to finish – not yet. She straddled his lap, her legs spread shamelessly apart, and looked down at where his cock stood, proudly erect. The sight made her lick her lips. She took him in her hand and squeezed.

“Getting so wet over me, I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said and coaxed her closer, her skirt crimped around her waist like a thick belt. His bulge nudged at her folds. He took her top off and unhooked her bra in a flowing motion. She saw a few droplets of fluid gathered at his lower head and knew that their quick spanking session had affected him as much as her. She arched away from him, laying her back down on his knees and giving him full view of her breasts as her hands fiddled with his trouser pockets. She needed a condom, and she needed it now.

Her fingers fidgeted blindly with his discarded trousers for a few moments as Gene took advantage of the opportunity and went for her breasts, leaning forward and taking them in his mouth one at a time. His tongue flicked at the tips of her nipples. His hands roamed over her. He touched, fondled, and rubbed at will as his mouth sucked, licked, and nipped. She felt devoured. He was again everywhere at once and she fought for air, almost forgetting her objective.

Her fingers managed to get hold of the package she was looking for and she pulled herself up with Gene’s help. She tore the package and placed the tip of the condom on his head, unrolling it expertly down his shaft. His groan of satisfaction at her touch reverberated like a small earthquake between them, and she took her time to make sure the rubber was secured in place before giving his erection a few long strokes. She then focused on the head, rubbing her fingers against it in a circular pattern.

His hot breath tickled her. He stretched his fingers towards her pussy again. She propped herself up on her knees to give him access and he took the effort to bury his digits deeper than before, thrusting at the same rhythm that she used to make her fingers dance around his dick. His trimmed nails found her G-spot again, unerringly reaching their target at first attempt, and she let out a hoarse yell, overwhelmed by everything at once. She felt her thighs tremble and knew that she was close. 

If she wanted him inside her, she had to do it now. She reluctantly let go of his cock and pulled him in for a throbbing kiss as she reached to his busy hand and nudged it out of her. Sensing he was about to complain, she entwined her fingers with his.

 _“You,”_ she panted in his mouth, “I want _you_ , inside me. Now.” She pushed him back against the sofa and lifted herself into position. For the briefest of moments she relished that sweet sense of longing, before she let herself sink down. Every inch of him, hot and hard, stretched her in delightful ways. They both cried out, relief and pleasure, as their bodies united. 

Gene grunted and started rocking them at a steady pace, their fingers entangled and eyes locked together. She was sure that the emotions reflected in their gazes mirrored each other: pure lust, insatiable desire, and yet – there was also a deeper connection. Something unnamed, nascent and fragile, coiling around them like an invisible rope, bringing them together. A couple of months ago she would have been intimidated by the idea. Now everything was murky and she navigated in uncharted waters.

Her knees, planted on either side of him, served as anchors as they surged together. Their breaths mingled, each thrust bringing them higher waves of pleasure in this almost tantric dance where they flowed as one. She noticed that they exhaled into each other’s mouth, the mixed puffs of air a tingling sensation on swollen lips, the distance between them a hair’s breadth. She couldn’t understand this inexplicable reluctance to close her eyes and let go, but he was doing the same. She felt the throes of passion consume her and held on to him tighter as the first convulsions overtook her, her orgasm like a river bursting through a dam. 

She kept her eyes open through hooded lids with sheer willpower and allowed him to see her at her most vulnerable: her release, her trust. He also kept his gaze fixed on her as she felt his pulsations traverse through her and she saw his release and his worship – of her. 

When they settled down she leaned in and kissed him, willing to express all her unnamed and hopelessly mingled emotions without words. He met her with the voracity of a thirsty man in a desert and as she grasped his head with both hands, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, almost bruising her ribs in the process. He only relaxed his hold when she made a choking sound at the back of her throat, at which point he grinned sheepishly, his lips touching hers. 

“Got a bit carried away there, Bolly,” he murmured in her mouth, his hands making soothing, stroking motions on her back as he continued to hold her. 

“When I said you take my breath away, Gene, that’s not exactly what I meant,” she teased.

“A bloke can never be sure,” he laughed and she gave him a withering look. She dismounted from his lap and took a moment to kick her damn boots off and remove the mangled mess around her waist that was her skirt. He did the same with his shoes and the pool of clothes at his ankles. He then picked her up in his arms and carried them both to the bed as she squealed with indignation.

“Just let me know when you’re ready for round two,” he said as he sprawled her on the red satin sheets. The silky fabric embraced her skin almost like a lover’s caress. She sighed dreamily. 

She gave him a level look, her limbs feeling all limp and languid, her lust temporarily satisfied. She knew as well as he did that they would both want more soon enough, but a small break was needed first. They had been at it like rabbits these past weeks, but that initial flame had not been extinguished – if anything, it now burned even brighter.

“Will do, Guv,” she said and opened her arms to welcome him into them. He lay beside her without protest and they remained in comfortable silence for a few minutes. He smelled even better than what she had described in her story. It wasn’t just the Paco Rabbane, all honeyed musk and mossy tobacco, or the vague trace of leather from his driving gloves. It was everything _him_.

She wanted to bottle him and lather her body with his scent. Lose herself in it. Alex took a deep breath, drowning in this cloud of Gene, and nibbled at his neck. 

“You smell so good, will you tell me your secret? I know it’s not just the Paco. I could eat you as you are.”

“It’s my secret formula, Bolls. You can’t expect a man to give up his secrets,” he said as he winked at her. She had the suspicion that he wanted her to breathe whatever this melange of scents was through him alone, so that she would spend more time with him in order to smell him. His jealousy of even an aroma was endearing. He manoeuvred her on top of him and she smiled slyly from her new position of power.

“Now, love, I was thinking that you could sit on my lap and we could talk about the first thing that came up,” he said with eyes that were too wide to be innocent.

“How long have you been waiting to use that line on me? Be honest,” she said as she trailed a nail along his jaw line. She could already feel him harden again. 

“A while,” he said, then pointed at the mirror panels on the bed’s headboard as if just noticing them. “We haven’t used these as a prop yet, have we, sweetheart?” His foxy grin was full of childish enthusiasm and she knew immediately what was about to follow. His eyes glinted.

“No, I don’t think we have,” she returned coyly. “Something specific on your mind?” She gave him a slow kiss. 

He exhaled when her lips detached from his. The resulting puff of air tingled her nerve endings. “You, on your knees, here and now.” 

“Meow,” she said and formed her hands in mock-claws. She lifted herself up, letting him slide down from under her, then shuffled on all fours. Gene positioned himself behind her back, his hands in a steady grip around her waist. She had a strong urge to tilt her head back and look at him, but resisted and peeked at him through the looking glass instead. 

His eyes were boring through her. She could feel the heat of that gaze even reflected through the mirror. He leaned forward and covered her, his chest hot on her back. His breath was heavy down her neck, warm and humid like a Sirocco wind. His gaze locked on hers through their reflection and she shivered. He knew what effect he was having on her and was playing it to his full advantage.

He gave her a wink and bent his head to the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and gasped as she felt his lips, hot like coals, sucking at the sensitive area where her hair ended and her spine began. His fingers trailed paths over her skin, keeping her sensory input overloaded while taking unpredictable turns and alternating between stroking and rubbing. She shuddered under his touch, savouring each sensation.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Alex,” he murmured as he caught one of her nipples between a forefinger and a thumb and squeezed. He traced lazy swirls down her spine with his tongue. She exhaled shakily, her hands snatching at the lavish sheets under her. His other hand snaked between her legs and parted her folds with exquisite care, his fingers gliding over her labia in a languorous motion before teasing her entrance.

“Gene,” she breathed, her muscles quivering with expectation, and spread her legs further apart. He continued teasing and stroking her and she hummed with eagerness, her eyes flashing open for a moment only to meet a storm of grey at the other side of the glass. The heat of that temporary eye contact almost had her come undone. 

When he slid a pair of fingers inside her she almost came on his hand. A guttural cry escaped her throat and she arched her head back. She thrust as she yearned for him to reach deeper, and he used his other hand to steady her. 

“Easy, love,” his husky voice murmured on her back, and as one arm wrapped tighter around her to keep her in place, the other continued its delicious torture. He kept his rhythm deliberately slow to delay her climax. She groaned and bit her lips as her nerves sang under his treatment, her muscles twitching in tiny convulsions but not enough to let her finish. Her hands were clenched in fists, her knuckles bone-white, and she could feel her juices flowing down her thighs.

“For the love of God, Gene,” she pleaded and finally received a moment’s reprieve as he paused and slid his fingers out, leaving her bereft and empty. She protested as he got up and went for his discarded trousers. Her sweaty skin was now exposed to the cool air, making her shiver. When she heard him tear a wrapper she lowered her torso almost level with the sheets, her bum sticking out. She felt his comforting warmth on her back again and his steady hands on her, holding her in place as his erection slid home. 

She gasped. She took him in and moaned shamelessly as he picked up a rocking rhythm, the friction melting her in all the right ways. His breath came out in shaky waves, his pants more pronounced as he picked up their tempo with frantic thrusts and she knew they both didn’t have long.

She felt one of his hands reach between her legs, this time giving her clitoral hood a light pinch. She exploded, a harsh cry tearing its way out of her throat. Even as her body pulsated with pleasure, she sensed the throb of Gene’s orgasm and heard his shallow, ragged breaths. She opened her eyes and searched for him through the reflection in the mirror. She found his gaze locked on hers just like before. There was something about the way they looked at each other in that moment: something visceral and needful and replete with understanding. It was beautiful. It was frightening. Unable to think, she surrendered to the emotion and gave herself to rapture.

When they were spent he collapsed next to her, sweaty and radiant. She followed, letting her limbs loose and lying down on her stomach. Too exhausted to move further, she straddled an arm and a leg over his form in a half-hearted attempt at a cuddle and took a few moments to get her breath back. He reached a hand out and tucked a few errant strands of hair behind her ear in a tender gesture. She felt herself almost tear up. She didn’t know why and blamed it on stupid hormones. With a few rapid blinks, she willed the excess moisture away.

She gave a shaky smile. Something was different. Something had shifted between them. For weeks, now, they'd enjoyed their newfound sexual compatibility, but whatever it was that had happened here tonight left her lost for words. She turned to her side to face him.

“That’s the Gene-Genie for you, Bolls,” he said, looking pleased with himself.

“You are insufferable,” she returned, but they both knew she didn’t mean it.

“I know,” he said and wriggled closer, tucking her head on his shoulder. The feeling of his naked skin on hers warmed and comforted her. She relaxed, burrowing snugly against him as his heartbeat lulled her. 

She didn’t even realise when she fell asleep.

* * *

Another slow day in CID – they’d had a few of those lately – and, as always, it felt like a nice reprieve. Shaz and Chris were being cute with each other while Ray double-checked some paperwork with Viv. Gene was cooped up in his office with the door closed for a change, enjoying what was probably half a cup of sugar sprinkled with some tea. 

Alex was pretending to be productive. To any glancing colleagues she would appear hunched over paperwork, focused and diligent. Instead, she was busy basking in the early morning’s afterglow. Gene's 'Wakey-wakey, Drakey...' erotic routine was the perfect start to any day. The mere memory of his fingers drove her to distraction. As she tried to read a report, her eyes skimming the same lines over and over without registering their meaning, her mind conjured Gene’s touch: exploring, coaxing, teasing; every caress and flutter carefully plotted. He had been so thorough and unhurried as he had guided her body to pleasure – her breath caught.

A ringing sound interrupted her reverie. CID telephones rarely rang with good news and she reached to answer the call with a sigh. A quick look around the office showed her Viv walking back towards the front desk, having apparently finished his paperwork review with Ray. Chris and Shaz were murmuring in a corner, oblivious. At least she could always call on them for backup. She picked up the receiver from its cradle and placed it near her ear with a degree of trepidation. She reigned her breathing in and answered with professional calmness.

“D.I. Drake speaking.”

“Hello, Lady B.” Gene’s gravelly tone reverberated along the line. She looked at his office through the glass and saw the devious glint in his eyes. The corner of his mouth slanted upwards. 

“How can I be of assistance, Guv?”

“Now, sweetheart, I was just thinking about something you said. Or sang? Can’t quite recall – your toes were wriggling in my nether regions at the time, which may have skewed my memory. I remember an offer though. You said I could call you. Anytime.”

“I did,” she acknowledged. “The offer stands.” She kept her tone professional, but she couldn’t mask the new breathiness in her voice. “Anything in particular you’d like to talk about?”

“As a matter of fact, there is. Remember a few days ago when I said I didn’t know you had a PhD in masturbation?” She could hear the expectation.

“Yes, I remember. I said that next time I’d let you watch – maybe you could learn something.” She widened her eyes suggestively.

“From where I’m sitting, Bolls, I am definitely watching. In fact, I’ve been watching for a while now and it looks like you’re halfway there already.” He winked at her. His posture was relaxed and self-assured as he sprawled in his chair. It helped that he was the one with the semi-privacy of some walls and a closed door between himself and the rest of the team.

She licked her lips and let her finger wrap suggestively around the coil. She let her eyes take stock of her co-workers’ current whereabouts. Ray was hidden behind an open copy of the Daily Mirror. She couldn’t see Chris and Shaz at all and wondered where they had gone and what they were doing; a high-pitched giggle from the direction of kitchen answered that question. From the rest of the office regulars only DC Romeo was present, and he was dozing behind a strategically placed stack of papers. Whether the paperwork had caused his nap or was being used merely as a cover, the end result snored for itself. Apart from the risk of being caught sending delicious thrills down her spine, this was as exhibitionist as she was willing to get. Two could play at this game. 

“Tell me what you’d like to watch, then. In full, unredacted detail.” She kept her tone low and steady. Years of PowerPoint presentations had taught her exactly how to make uninterested passing audiences tune her out. She watched Gene run a hand through his hair. He seemed lost for words. He had obviously not expected her to go ahead, especially at an open office. He still hadn’t learned that, if nothing else, she loved a good challenge. Surprising him just to see his reactions was another exhilarating game. “Well, Guv?” she prompted. “Cat finally got your tongue?”

It only took him a moment to recover. He shook his head as if to dislodge something, then cradled the receiver closer to his mouth with one hand as the other disappeared under his desk. 

“You never back down from a challenge, do you?”

“Surely you know me well enough by now to answer that question.” She cocked an eyebrow.

“Point taken. Why are you asking me what I’d like to watch, then? Weren’t you supposed to ‘teach me’ something?”

“I need to assess your skill levels first. Gauge your student performance, as it were.”

“Do I get a sticker if I’m good?”

“More like sticky. Maybe a spanking if you’re bad.”

His eyes darkened. “Careful, now.”

“Come on, Gene, can you honestly say you’ve never thought about it? I’d be gentle, I promise.” She flashed her best reassuring smile and saw him wiggle in his chair.

“The idea may have some merits, I have to admit,” he mumbled, as if uncomfortable with the confession. She heard him swallow.

This was getting better by the second. She made a mental note to explore this scenario further in the future. “Just giving you some motivation here. Either way, it’s a win-win, yes?” 

He took a deep breath. “Right, then. But you need to get comfier on that chair of yours. Lean back so that you can access the important areas.”

Alex shifted on her chair, pushing the back-rest as far as it went, then stretched out her legs beneath the desk. Gene’s breath in her ear was too steady to be natural, too loud to be calm. She had realised by now that nothing turned him on more than sheer boldness. In a flash of inspiration she pulled open her right desk drawer. It would shield her lower body from anyone that might emerge from the kitchen alcove.

“All settled,” she said.

“Good. Since you’re exposed, I’m afraid we’ll have to skip some of the preliminaries. Can you reach inside your trousers?”

“Getting straight to the point, are we?”

“It’s not as if I can ask you to pinch your nipples in full view of the office, love.” His grin was full of mischief.

She smiled back, then transferred the phone receiver to her left hand and casually dropped her right below the desk. Her chair creaked from the weight shift and she paused to check whether anyone had taken notice. They had not. She found Gene’s gaze again through the window as she slipped her fingers beneath her clothing. “Mmm, bit tight. There’s not much room to manoeuvre.”

“Undo your zip, then. I’ll even join you.”

This was getting serious. She couldn’t exactly claim plausible deniability if she was caught with her flies undone and her fingers in her knickers – not even an obscure “female issue” would work. Still, they had just established that she wouldn’t back down from a challenge. She opened the button, then said “I think it’s covered in the ACPO good practice guide for digital evidence.” She used her voice to mask the sound of her unzipping, then risked a quick glance at Ray; he hadn’t even stirred. Romeo’s faint snoring continued.

“You know what else is a good practice guide sweetheart? Watching you take care of yourself. So, how is your access now?”

“As good as it’s going to get.”

“Right.” He paused. 

She nudged him in the right direction. “Details, Gene. Remember, I need to assess your current level of expertise. After we have established that, I can guide you through more advanced tactics. Give me your best shot,” she said and nodded in what she hoped was an encouraging manner.

“Okay. I want you to run your fingertips along the edge of your knickers. I want you to imagine it’s my fingers doing it. And I want you to go slowly, just like I would.”

When her palm was flat on her navel she raised her pelvis by a few degrees to give her hand better access. The fit was tight due to the restraining fabric, but that just accentuated the titillation of the forbidden. She openly sighed on the phone when her fingers followed along the path of her underwear at a leisurely pace. Her skin was sending sparks of excitement already, more pronounced because of the added danger of the situation. She saw him nod with approval.

“Good girl. Now slide them down your cunt, _long, slow_ strokes. Don’t go inside, not yet. I want you to tease yourself,” he said. She could guess what he was doing with his own hand under the desk, since his voice was turning huskier by the word and his breath was starting to quicken.

She guided her fingers as instructed, parting her labia with the effortless expertise that came from knowing the best way to please herself. Her eyes fluttered shut as she worked her fingertips, sailing through the already moist skin. She had been wet for a while, thanks to her earlier fantasies. She stopped just shy of her entrance, teasing it. 

“Tease it, Bolls. Play with it for me,” Gene continued with a note of pained constraint in his voice.

“You know Gene, that bit of the anatomy is usually not as pleasurable to women as men think it is.” She redirected her fingers to her clitoral hood, stroked it lazily, and continued. “The vaginal opening, per se, is just a small bunch of nerve endings. Sure, it feels good when a man gets in there, and I can trace it for you if you want, but the money shot? It’s all about…” She trailed off as she closed her eyes, focusing on the new sensations. “The clit.” Her gasp went clear through the line. 

She heard his breath jitter. “All right then, love. Play with your...” He hesitated for a second, then barged through. “Your clit, dammit.”

She obliged happily and her fingers worked their magic. Behind her closed lids it was all him, playing with her as his tongue made love to her mouth. She twitched with newly released moisture. Intense bursts of need shot through her, rocking her to the core.

“Gene,” she pleaded on the line. His breath came in waves and she wished he was next to her so that she could feel the hot air on her skin. A moan threatened to escape her lips and she bit the inside of her cheek. The moan stayed down.

“Now I want you to reach for the Gene-spot.” His voice was a rumble. “Touch it and think it’s me.”

“It’s G-spot,” she corrected him automatically with a sigh. There was no trace of annoyance – this was all pleasure.

“No, love. Whenever I find the blasted thing you scream my name, so it’s definitely the Gene-spot.”

“This is a less than optimal position for me to reach that, you know,” she said. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the extra stimulation when you do reach it-”

“You love it, do you?”

“Yes, but I can’t access it right now.”

Alex registered a newly added joy in his voice, but her mind was drifting in a sensual sea of her own making. She didn’t dwell on it.

“So, sweetheart. Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing with your clit and imagine that I’m there, fucking you, kissing you, touching you.” 

She heard the sound of his fist banging the underside of the desk. A muffled curse followed. His breath came in faster, harder waves – she didn’t need a degree in acoustics to figure out what he was doing. 

“Come for me, Alex,” came the hoarse command from the other end of the line.

She rubbed the area around her hood, imagining that it was Gene’s fingers. When she brushed against the clitoris itself, she fractured on the spot. Her body’s raw feedback was so overwhelming that she almost wanted to cry. Her body pulsated under the desk while she clenched her teeth to prevent her sounds of release from escaping. Multiple quivering breaths followed as the tremors subsided and she regained control of her limbs and senses. 

“Christ, Alex,” Gene groaned, the unmistakable sounds of his own climax clear through the line.

Alex gave him a few moments to calm down. She retrieved her damp hand from her trousers and dragged it suggestively up her neck, watching as his focus switched to her fingers. He knew where they had just been and what they were soaked with. She traced the outline of her mouth, coating her lips, and swallowed her middle finger. Gene’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you doing, woman? Is this another part of your lesson?”

“Just showing you what you’re missing, Guv, that’s all,” she said.. 

“I could just come over and then you could give me a _‘practical demonstration’_ ,” he said, a challenging glint in his eye. 

“All mouth, no trousers, love.” She winked. 

“Just wait until I get my hands on you and put your mouth on my trousers, you minx,” he countered.

“Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, anyway,” she said in a sing-song voice, referencing the same Blondie song from the previous night.

“Interview room five. Ten minutes,” he said and hang up. 

She put the phone down, then shifted on her chair as she fixed her clothing. She coughed to disguise the zipping this time. There wasn’t much she could do about the flush on her cheeks, but at least her trousers were done up again. She closed her desk drawer and looked around – the tryst had gone unnoticed. Drawing in a few deep breaths, she attempted to compose herself. She was halfway to calming down her heartbeat when the door to Gene’s office flew open and he stormed across the room. Romeo woke up with a start and knocked down his paper stack. Ray glanced over his paper. Gene didn’t pay either of them any attention, his focus on Alex as he stalked past her desk. His piercing gaze sent a frenzied surge of butterflies through her belly.

She counted the rest of the minutes in her head while pretending to look busy, although she needn’t have bothered. At some point Chris and Shaz returned from the kitchen, looking ruffled, but otherwise the usual hum of the office continued. When the agreed time had passed she made her way to the interview room. Number five was at the end of a side corridor, tucked out of the way. 

The moment she opened the door, a hand grabbed her by the elbow. Gene’s head shot out and looked at both sides of the corridor. After he’d made sure it was empty, he pulled her inside and closed the door. 

“Get the blinds,” he instructed her as he fumbled with a bunch of keys. She closed the blinds while he locked them in. Her pulse jumped. “Now, where were we?” he said, leaned against the door. She closed the distance between them and kissed him, pressing her body against his. His physical proximity felt like something to celebrate after the limited relief her own hand could provide. Gene flipped their positions, thrusting her against the door instead.

Her libido stirred all over again, even though she’d barely had time to catch her breath. She seized him by the lapels and pulled him closer, intolerant of any kind of distance between them. He tasted of sugary tea: sweet and fortifying. Perhaps there was a metaphor in there somewhere, but she would have to contemplate it later. The way their lips caressed and their tongues twirled left no room for other thoughts. She lost track of time, place, and her own body. Without the support at her back, she might have just slumped to the ground.

He must have sensed her unsteadiness because he slowed down and put his arms around her. She smiled; the embrace seemed significant. He had her, and in more ways than one. The thought was unsettling, yet reassuring somehow. It drifted at the periphery of her consciousness, but she couldn’t examine it. Not yet. 

“I’ve got you,” he said, as though he’d read her mind. His gaze was steady. She saw something in his eyes: something vulnerable; something resolute. She was positive that his words held a double meaning.

“You’ve got me,” she acknowledged. She cradled his face in her hands, silently marvelling at this wonder of a man. As she pulled him down, she lowered her eyes towards his mouth and took a long breath, then sealed their lips in a deep kiss.

Gene moved his hands to skim around the fabric of her shirt, seeking skin contact. He reached her flesh after unfastening the lower buttons with the frustration of impatient lovers everywhere. He splayed his fingers against her ribcage, holding her steady as his mouth worshipped her. He steered the course of his kisses on her throat and she gasped as his lips sucked and his tongue lapped at her pulse. 

She wrapped a leg around him, wanting to claim him as well as pull him even closer. She felt his erection rise as his kisses grew more heated. His touch turned urgent, as if afraid he was going to lose her at any second. The rhythm of his heart reverberated wildly against her body.

“Gene,” she cried out as his incisors pulled down the fabric of a bra cup in search of a nipple. “I want to consume you.”

“I am yours to devour, Bolly,” he mumbled as one of his hands pushed the cup below her breast. His tongue flicked out and teased her areola.

She took matters in her own hands – literally. She unzipped his trousers and stroked his dick through his boxer shorts. His reaction was immediate, his mouth slackening as a growl rumbled deep in his throat. 

“My mouth, your trousers,” she said and pushed him towards the interview table. As he shuffled a few steps backwards and braced an edge, she knelt down in front of him and released his erection. Its bulging veins thrummed with the rhythm of his pulse and she took a few moments to glide her fingers up and down, tracing them with light touches. She marvelled at the sight of his cock responding to her slightest touch.

“Alex,” Gene croaked, the closest he would come to pleading, his knuckles gripping at the table. 

She held him with one palm and blew a puff of air on his head, noting with satisfaction how it quivered. She darted her tongue out and licked along the same path that her fingers just had, in pursuit of one of the most intimate tracks of his heartbeat. Her breath was warm. Her lips sealed the passage. Gene’s breath quaked. It was time to stop toying with him. 

He gasped for air when she took him in her mouth. She didn’t give him time to recover before she whirled her tongue around his shaft in elongated spiral shapes. His breath hitched. She sucked, licked and kissed his cock, determined to treat him with the same indulgence he always extended to her. As his breathing morphed to full blown panting, she focused more on the head and took extra care to lap her tongue against his slit. She tapped and licked, alternately.

As she felt the first ripples, she knew his time had come. She engulfed him as best as she could, coating him with her warmth and moisture. He convulsed, and his seed began to erupt in bursts at the roof of her mouth. Each breath he took was jerky, and each exhalation was accompanied by a sound of pleasure. Only when he stopped shuddering did she lick him clean and release him.

For a few moments they were still. When Gene’s breathing grew calmer, he reached down and coaxed her up to her feet. He was leaning heavily on the table, as if he didn’t yet trust his legs to support his weight.

He peered into her eyes. She was still only half-willing to acknowledge this new bond between them, but she was coming to terms with its existence – whatever that meant for the two of them. She placed a hand on his cheek in a gesture of affection that she could not yet name. Rubbing her thumb against his emerging stubble, she smiled.

The door rattled. Alex hugged Gene out of instinct, then remembered that they had locked the room earlier. 

Chris’s voice carried through. “Huh, I thought this was empty. Are you sure this is where you forgot your tie?”

“I may have made a mistake,” Shaz replied. “Where else have we been? Let’s check the other rooms, then my desk again. I am sure it will show up eventually. I only hope Ray doesn’t find it – we’ll never hear the end of it.”

After the footsteps faded away, Alex fought the sudden urge to giggle. The compulsion won. She leaned her head on Gene’s shoulder as she chortled, his shirt muffing some of the sound.

“You think this is funny, do you?” he challenged. The note of warning on his voice was undermined by the mischief in his eyes.

“I think we just dodged a bullet there, Guv.” Her laughter died down and she recomposed herself, using his shirt as a tissue to wipe a small, happy tear from the edge of her eye.

“I’m glad one of us finds this amusing,” he said.

“Oh no!” She widened her eyes with mock innocence. “Am I in trouble?”

He looked her straight in the eye with that flaming intensity that was Gene. “Very,” he said darkly. She tilted her head.

“Allow me to dole out your punishment.” He flashed her a wolfish smile, all teeth and mischief. She beamed right back and leaned against him, letting his body heat soak through to her. 

“I’m at your mercy.” She swooned and batted her eyelashes for the full damsel effect.

His kiss swept her off her feet. His arms went instantly around her. Before she could process what was happening, he twirled her around and pressed her against the table. Gene was again upon her, his mouth heading towards her cleavage even with her shirt still half-clinging on. She held on to him as he kissed his way to her breasts – the man could kiss. He hummed as he reached a nipple, the vibration sending a spark all the way south. 

He unhooked her bra through her shirt, then held one of his hands against her back to steady her. The other darted between her legs and undid her zip. It took him a few tries to open the button. He yanked at the fabric and she wiggled, helping him undress her. He didn’t bother pulling the trousers all the way down but left them dangling halfway down her calves. A flat palm stroked her belly and headed downwards as he leaned her further against the table. She made herself more comfortable by sitting at the very edge of it.

Her brain focused on that palm and attempted to anticipate its path but was sidetracked by the swirls of Gene’s tongue on her breasts. His hand went inside her knickers, just like hers had been, and the tightness ensured maximum skin on skin contact. She felt his fingers, seemingly everywhere at once. They were mesmerising. His fingertips circled her clitoral hood and the reality of his touch made her earlier fantasy pale in comparison. She sighed in bliss and spread her thighs, feeling moisture between her legs.

“I want you to say my name, Bolls,” he murmured. He nipped at a nipple and she yelped in surprise. “I want you to say my name as you come.”

His hand engulfed her as he carried on his lascivious treatment. Despite her urgent need, his touch was tender. Her nerve endings went haywire with expectation while he stroked her at a slow pace, as if he had all the time in the world. 

She grasped at his back, using his shirt as an anchoring point. He teased her breasts with flicks of his tongue and trails of his breath and when he came up for a smouldering kiss she melted in his arms. Pleasure noises escaped her as her senses were overwhelmed.

“Is this what you thought about, earlier?” He bit at her bottom lip, then soothed it with a brush of his tongue. His fingers danced unhurriedly in a closing spiral, teasing her labia but not touching any of her other hotspots. Her clitoris was engorged, a flower about to bloom. She was so aroused that it physically hurt.

“When you put your fingers in your cunt, did you think of this?” His fingers rubbed against her hood and his tongue trailed down her neck. She forgot to breathe. 

“Yes. Yes!” She gripped him tighter and raked his back with her nails. “Gene,” was all she managed. She was losing cohesion. Her skin felt too tight: she wanted to rip it off. Her awareness dimmed to everything around her that wasn’t Gene’s touch. 

“Say my name,” he said as he slid a finger in. He curled its tip, finding that sponge-like spot that enhanced her pleasure. His palm brushed against her clitoris.

“Gene, Gene, Gene -” She cried out as she writhed in his arms, that final touch the tipping point that delivered her. Pure ecstasy flooded her senses. “Gene,” she sighed and it was a spell, his spell, something he had woven in her.

He kissed her as if the world was ending. He cradled her with tenderness, like he was afraid she would break off and run away. She returned the embrace. When their lips parted he looked at her through hooded eyelids. His irises were barely visible as bands of steel around expanded pupils. 

“I told you you’d say my name,” he murmured matter-of-factly.  
She gave him a peck on the lips and lifted her arms around his neck. “Just so,” she said. She shuffled off the table and felt her legs wobble beneath her. She staggered and he caught her, a hint of concern in his features.

“You all right, love? That’s the second time you are off-balance.” 

His concern was endearing. His hold reassuring. “I told you you take my breath away, didn’t I? No, really, I’m fine. But thanks to you, my legs are jelly again and I can’t walk anywhere. How am I supposed to get back to my desk?”

“I’ll carry you,” he said. 

She scoffed and let him go in order to pull up her trousers. “You can carry me home, later, if it gives you pleasure,” she said as she wiggled her hips to adjust the fabric over her bum. Gene stared down at the motion. She took a few moments to adjust her clothes and make herself presentable again. Her shirt had turned to a wrinkled ruin but with luck no one would pay enough attention.

He pulled his gaze away from her thighs and shrugged. He bent down to pick up his own trousers and underwear. Gravity had taken them all the way around his ankles during their lovemaking. Watching him perform the undignified routine of tucking his cock back in and doing his zip felt pragmatic, yet intimate. He raked his dry hand through his hair and gave her a once-over. “It’ll do,” he said and reached for the keys in his pocket. When he unlocked the door he motioned to Alex. “Ladies first, love.”

She went to the door and checked the corridor. It was empty, but that could change at any moment. She hopped out of the room and started towards the office, not waiting for Gene. When she rounded the corner she saw Shaz, who stood not far from the CID office doors as if waiting for her. Shaz’s posture was hunched and tense. Concerned, she approached.

“Are you all right, Shaz?”

Shaz’s eyes darted around, apparently wanting some privacy. When she spoke her tone was subdued. “It’s about you and the Guv, Ma’am,” she said nervously. 

Alarm bells rang in Alex’s head. “What about me and the Guv?”

Shaz licked her lips. “Well, the lads have been wondering why you keep disappearing together and Ray thinks you two have been getting cosy at Luigi’s lately and Chris just asked me if the Guv and you are-” She stopped, panicking. She took a few ragged breaths and Alex rubbed her back, trying to be reassuring. 

“The Guv and I are what?”

“He couldn’t even say it,” she said. Her breathing grew worse and Alex suspected the beginnings of a panic attack.

“First of all, I want you to take a few deep breaths, okay? Can you do that for me?” Alex had no idea how Gene was going to react to the rumours, but her first priority was to help Shaz calm down. She could panic herself later.

Shaz nodded and inhaled audibly. Alex continued rubbing her back. “That’s it, now let it go.” Shaz obeyed and deflated like a balloon. “Good, now do it again,” Alex said.

When Shaz had got herself under control again, Gene appeared from behind the corner. Alex shot him a weary look. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” he said. He patted Shaz on the back. “Don’t worry, the Gene-Genie has the situation under control.” He turned to Alex. “I’m fixing this.”

She threw him a sceptical look. “How?”

“The only way I know,” he said.

She sighed. She had subconsciously been expecting something like this since that fateful day when she had left her fanfiction on his desk. They had gotten to the bridge and they needed to cross it. “Fine,” she murmured. Part of her wanted to believe she was dreaming. The pragmatic side of her accepted the inevitable. Gene grabbed Alex by the hand and strode in the office, all Paco Rabanne and Braveheart. 

He lifted his free hand to his mouth and stuck two fingers in. The whistle instantly got everyone’s attention. Heads turned in their direction. Alex tried to untangle her hand from his. His grip only tightened. She opened her mouth in objection -

“Certain events may have recently come to your attention,” he barked, his face back to his sullen D.C.I. scowl. “They are frankly none of your business. Right! Now, any objections?” he said. This was not the way she had imagined they would officially come clean – if they ever did. Then again, it could have been worse. She tried to snatch her hand away from his again, and this time he let her. He had already made his point.

Gene took the time to fix every single one of the present officers with a glare. Ray folded his newspaper in half. “No, Guv,” he said. He was chewing gum again, which Alex thought made him look like a perpetual teenager. He didn’t look surprised, which made sense considering what Shaz had just told her. She wondered what it would take to rattle him. 

Chris blinked a few times. She could almost hear the cogs and wheels turning in his head. “No, Guv,” he said eventually. DC Romeo looked completely taken aback. Alex almost fell sorry for him. “Whatever you say, Guv,” he said as he looked back and forth between Gene and Alex.

“Good,” Gene said and escorted her to her desk, then turned around to face the room. “Just so you know. If you have any problems, you come straight to me. Now back to work,” he finished and strolled back to his private office. He left the door open.

Alex sat down, stupefied. Her mental faculties struggled to catch up with the reality around her as Ray went to Gene’s office for a quick enquiry. She decided to do a mental rundown of the facts. After all, she was nothing if not analytical. 

Fact one: they had been shagging. She acknowledged that they had been shagging rather well for a considerable amount of time, to the point where she didn’t think the term ‘casual’ applied any longer. Fact two: she had started developing this awkward thing called emotions – they usually complicated matters. She had wallowed in self-denial for some time, but she was coming to terms with the inevitable. Fact three: Gene’s team was loyal to the bone. They wouldn’t betray him as long as they breathed. Even though he had just exposed their ‘togetherness’, the CID had their back. And – perhaps most importantly – fact number four: Considering what had happened between the two of them in the last twenty-four hours, she didn’t think she was alone on this emotional roller coaster. It was only natural that something would develop after this much great sex, right? It didn’t have to be serious, or important. As adults, they should both be able to deal with it.

She looked back at Gene’s office. Ray had just left. Gene was hunched over a stack of paperwork, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. As if he sensed her gaze, he glanced up and caught her looking. His expression mellowed. There was real warmth in those eyes. She sighed and found that her shock had dissipated, replaced by hesitant acceptance. He called her in his office. She made her way.

“How are you holding up?” He looked concerned, which couldn’t be right.

“As well as I can under the circumstances,” she said. She rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve the tension. “You won’t have to sit through murmured comments, unlike me.”

His lips thinned. “They won’t dare.” For a second the saw the fury and determination gathering around him like an invisible cloak, and wondered how many times his protective streak had gotten him in trouble.

“Easy, tiger,” she said. “Nothing has happened yet.”

He frowned. “And it had better not.” He spread his arms open and rested them on his desk, palms up. “There wasn’t much of a choice,” he said, his voice barely audible.

“I know,” she said and a small part of her hated that he spoke sensibly. 

“You’ll see Bolly, we’ll be all right. You and me, unbreakable.”

His optimism was admirable. She gave him a small nod and went back to her work. It would do, for now.

* * *

“You know, I was thinking,” Alex said as she rubbed herself against Gene. The warmth of his body covered her back and their legs were criss-crossed. They were spooning, too exhausted to move after their latest coupling.

“That is dangerous.” Gene’s voice was muffled by her skin. His mouth was glued to her neck, delivering gentle kisses.

“Do you remember, a few weeks back? When we made that bet about my story?” She turned on her back. “I won. So I get to drive your car. You owe me.”

“Do I? I could have sworn you’ve driven it since then. You’ve certainly driven me, surely that’s more important?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Nice try. If I had, we would both remember. You’re not getting out of it this time, Gene,” she mock-warned him. “I won, you lost, I am collecting.”

“All you had to do was ask, you dozy mare,” he countered. He sounded reluctant. If he had hoped she would forget about the bet and never claim her winnings, he was sorely mistaken.

“If I am a mare, what does that make you?” She fondled his chest, massaging the smooth skin.

“A stallion, obviously.” He snorted. His endless cockiness, entirely familiar by now, never failed to amuse her. 

“From my point of view, you have longer ears,” she teased and giggled. 

“Are you calling me an ass, Bolly-Kecks?” His voice held warning as he grabbed her wrist, but his eyes were warm.

“More of a mule. You are stubborn like one.” She beamed at him.

“Here I thought I was hung like-” 

She leaned in and kissed him, hushing him before he could finish that sentence. For a moment she felt his feeble attempt to protest, but he gave up and kissed her back with abandon. His lips never failed to satisfy her and she let her limbs loosen as he pushed her back on the sheets. His hands started roaming her body. She reflected that he was turning her to a shameless wanton – but was that really a bad thing?

As his tongue licked her neck and his fingers rubbed her nipples, she started falling down the familiar path of erotic hunger: that insatiable need that ate her up from the inside. She spread her legs apart. She was about to drag him on top of her when a small voice in her head reminded her what had started this conversation to begin with.

“The Quattro,” she said. Gene pinched a nipple in response. She gasped, but resolved not to get distracted. She took hold of his hand and made an attempt at a coherent sentence. “You’re distracting me – the Quattro,” she said again.

“Come on, love. It’s sex o’clock and we’re all snug here,” he murmured as he nibbled the sensitive spot between her shoulder and collarbone. He entwined his fingers with hers and dragged both their hands along her skin. Alex struggled to think straight, but tried one more time.

“It’s still Saturday night, we could-” 

It was his turn to shush her, the tip of his forefinger placed tenderly on her Cupid’s bow. Their hands were still connected loosely. The feeling of his fingers and the back of her hand resting on her lips at the same time was a strange sensation. He tilted her chin so that her face was aligned with his, and looked into her eyes. She let go of his hand in order to wrap her arms around his neck.

“Tomorrow,” he whispered, caressing her jaw. “I’ll let you drive tomorrow, ok? I’ll even try to persuade you. If I fail and you still want to go out and drive tonight, then be my guest.” 

She smiled, part encouragement and part challenge. “Really? How?”

He didn’t lose a second; in the span of a breath Gene leaned on top of her. He kissed his way to her stomach and she let go of his neck. His mouth closed around her belly button. He was fast when he wanted to be. His hands reached up and latched on to her. He trailed them down her forearms. When he reached her palms, his fingers fumbled until they entangled hers again. She held on tight, trusting him.

He circled her navel with his tongue. His jaw was almost level with the top of her pubic region and his stubble created a sensuous friction. She needed this further down. She tried to wriggle but he didn’t budge. Instead, she felt him leave wet kisses as his mouth sauntered vaguely downwards and set her on edge with anticipation.

Alex made a frustrated noise. She squeezed his hands and spread her thighs as far apart as possible. He breathed over her exposed folds. The gentle puff of air felt like a lover’s caress. She trembled with need and was about to start swearing when the tip of his tongue darted out and flicked at her clitoral hood. 

Her heart skipped a beat. Shock and heat overpowered her. Gene’s mouth enveloped her. His tongue swirled around her most sensitive nub. His bristles now prickled her labia, multiple tiny bursts of pressure all exploding at once. She clenched her buttocks and tilted her pussy upwards, the urgency evident from her squirming. 

Gene changed tracks. He licked and sucked at her inner lips while his nose tantalised her hood by simply brushing against it. It didn’t take long before she felt her muscles thrum and moisture trickle out of her. Her thighs jerked in preparation and she realised that she was close.

Her fingers gripped his, hard like a vice. A meandering moan escaped her throat when he whirled his tongue around her clitoris, every loop edging closer as if falling in the gravity well of a black hole. Then he ate her. She came with a harsh cry and writhed against his mouth, her muscles quivering uncontrollably as euphoria drowned her – wave, after wave, after wave. 

It took her a few moments to get her breath back in check, her palpitating heart still in a flutter as Gene emerged. He disentangled their fingers and cupped her face, coming up for a passionate kiss.

“Was that persuasive enough, sweetheart?” he asked when he lifted his mouth from hers. She wrapped her arms around him, spent but content.

She nodded. “Most certainly.” 

“You did say it was all about the clit, the other day.”

“So you were paying attention.”

“Don’t sound so surprised. I always pay attention when it comes to you.” He rolled to the side. “We’re all set for tomorrow then?” he added. 

After the orgasm she had just experienced, she had zero intentions of leaving the bed for the remainder of the evening – unless she had to satisfy biological needs. “Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,” she murmured as she adjusted her position to make herself comfortable in his arms.

“Don’t get started with Shakespeare, Bolls.” He sighed.

“You know where the line is from?” She wasn’t entirely surprised, yet his open admission of some semblance of culture took her aback.

“I’m a copper, not illiterate. Of course I bloody know. Now stop squirming, or no Quattro tomorrow.” She almost snorted at his empty threat – nothing would keep her from collecting. He pulled her to him and spooned her again. A past version of Alex would have made a joke about Gene Hunt not snuggling. Present Alex knew that Gene Hunt definitely snuggled – but would never admit it out loud. She humphed and put on a fake pout that he couldn’t see. 

“Fine,” she acquiesced after a few moments and nested against him, letting his warmth lull her to sleep.

Her heart thrummed with excitement and triumph when Gene relinquished his car keys to her, first thing the following morning. She could only imagine his reluctance. She tried to keep her face neutral, but judging by Gene’s facial expression she wasn’t entirely successful. Some of what she felt must have shown, but she didn’t care. 

Gene had to adjust the passenger’s seat all the way back to accommodate his bulky frame and she had to slide her own forward. The angle of the recline left her close to horizontal. What was comfortable for Gene and his bulk was impossible for her smaller frame. Gene grunted when she fiddled with the back adjuster, clearly annoyed.

“Don’t do that.”

She turned to look at him and stretched her arms out to the steering wheel in demonstration. If she pushed up with her hips and lifted her chin then she could just about see out the windscreen. “Really?” she said.

“Do you know how difficult it is to get the damn thing set right again? Took me weeks the first time around,” he grumbled.

“Would you rather have me drive without being able to properly see where we’re going, then?”

He took a deep breath and pinched his nose, then sighed. “Just remember where it was. And you’d better put it back when you’re done.”

“Yes, Guv.”

She checked the mirrors next. When she wound down her window and reached to the driver’s side mirror, Gene all but barked. “Don’t tell me you need to do the mirrors too!”

“Naturally, Gene. You have a good three-four inches on me, remember? Also, can you do the one on your side, as well?” She smiled as she watched him getting wound up. Gene set his lips in a thin line and followed her instructions and when she also nudged the main rear-view mirror – just so – she was ready. 

Their new positions felt like a reversal of power. When she settled herself behind the steering wheel, Gene at her side – her designated spot up to now – and keys in the ignition, she felt in control. Powerful. Adrenaline made her pulse quicken. She buckled the seatbelt on, her hands almost shaking. Gene snorted and opened his mouth -

Alex revved up the engine, felt it purr under her like a capricious beast, and put the pedal to the metal as the tyres screeched. Whatever Gene was about to say got lost in a roar of noise. Exhilaration filled her, almost like an aphrodisiac. She shot out, the car under her a barely leashed predator that was finally given permission to pounce. 

She had waited long for this. All feelings of self-consciousness due to Gene’s proximity vanished as she focused on the road and her driving. Her world was now the twin lanes ahead and the handling of the Quattro. The clutch was smoother than she expected, which made changing gears a pleasure. She sailed, confident, over the almost empty Sunday roads. London felt like a ghost town. As she cruised past North bank, she tasted freedom. There was no Gherkin yet, but other familiar buildings still loomed tall around her. Even though she still kept to the speed limit – if only barely – she let herself go. The world was at her fingertips. Exuberance bubbled in her chest and she started humming Lenny Kravitz’s _Fly Away_.

“Remember that if anything happens to the Quattro, I’ll make you pay every single penny,” Gene said at her side. She spared him a sideways glance. He was glued to the passenger’s seat, body language stiff and expression tight. To his credit, he didn’t make any remarks about her driving style. 

“I’ll remember,” she acknowledged as she swept towards the Docklands and geared up to fourth. She all but forgot him as she went past vaguely familiar streets, relying on her sense of direction to not get completely lost. The tyres whirred as they rolled down the road and the engine thrummed as if satisfied. As if the car accepted her. She didn’t know why it mattered, only that it did.

It was an hour later that Alex made a final break on the tarmac of a semi-abandoned warehouse area and skidded to a halt, breathless but elated. She turned around to face Gene with a huge grin on her face. Her pulse still raced – she felt invincible. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a good thing the streets were mostly empty,” he said while rolling his shoulders, as if willing them to loosen. 

“What, did I scare the Manc Lion, the Gene Hunt himself, with my spectacular driving?” 

Gene gave her a frown. “It wasn’t terrible, I’ll give you that.” He paused. “However, I am the better driver of the two. Obviously.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Feeling threatened, are we?”

“Never,” he scoffed. “The idea alone is preposterous.”

“Because I am a woman?” There was a bite of challenge in her tone.

He gave her a baffled look. “Because I’m _Gene_.”

She laughed. “Oh, it’s just your ego then. Glad to know you are not being sexist.”

“Sex has nothing to do with it,” he deadpanned.

“Can you at least admit that I am a good driver?”

He shifted on his seat. At least some part of him was impressed, otherwise he would have just laughed straight at her face. She grinned. “You _are_ impressed.”

“You did better than I expected,” he murmured. His eyes drifted over her mouth for a moment and she wet her lips.

She leaned towards him and pulled him by the lapels, needing the closeness. The kiss was urgent, fuelled by adrenaline. He reached his hands behind her neck and drew her towards him, even though there was nowhere else for her to go. Her twisted torso protested and she realised that this position was not sustainable if they were headed where she thought they were. Pulling away with reluctance she panted in his mouth, already out of breath. 

“This is not a comfortable position, let me adjust-”

He cut her off by moving his arms to her waist and giving her a lift, relying on her to carry the rest of the motion through. She yelped, part surprise and part delight. After some juggling she managed to straddle him on the passenger’s seat, her knees planted on each side. It was awkward. It was crowded and uncomfortable and at the same time it was the only place she wanted to be. She beamed at him. The thrill of driving and their closeness made her heart beat fast.

Gene leaned in for another kiss. His hands drifted up and down her back, teasing her skin through her blouse. She sucked his bottom lip as she felt him unclasp her bra skilfully, hands still over the fabric, and slide the straps down her shoulders. Her breasts grazed the silky fabric and tingled. She let out a small sound of satisfaction and rubbed herself against him, eager for more stimulation. Lifting her skirt up, she scrunched it to a thick belt around her waist as she sat on him.

“Bolly,” he sighed into her mouth and she felt his erection. He guided his hands under her top and took hold of her bosom. Her nipples hardened under his touch. Her breath came out jittery. She moved against him and the friction of his shaft between her legs caused her to moisten. She unbuckled his belt blindly as she twirled her tongue around his, taking in the familiar taste of sweet and spicy that was Gene.

Undoing his trousers and freeing his cock from his boxers was more complicated than usual due to their cramped position, but she persevered. Gene assisted. Somehow, they managed. She placed herself right on top of his erection, the flimsy fabric of her knickers the only barrier between them. She rocked back and forth, dry humping him, and he groaned. He nipped at her bottom lip as one of his hands let go of a breast and fumbled to find a pocket. She made a sound of protest at the temporary neglect and he compensated by pinching the other nipple.

She gasped and he took the opportunity to also remove his other hand and tear the packet. She pulled herself back so that he could put the condom on. It didn’t help that they were packed tightly against each other. 

“Let me,” Alex said and used her slenderer hands to roll it in place. She attempted to resume her previous position. Gene snaked a hand between her legs. He pulled her knickers to the side and teased her with the tip of his dick. Already coated with moisture, she lowered herself on him. The heat of him filled her up and made her feel complete. His sharp intake of breath acted like an enticing spell of her power over him. She did this to him. It went both ways, of course. He could also drive her crazy with desire the more he got to know her. In this game of mutual seduction they were playing there were no losses.

They moved together. His splayed fingers on her waist acted as a guide, and she held him tight by the base of his neck. His kiss swept through her like a tide. Her pulse thundered in her ears and her nerves thrummed with the electricity between them. The friction between them was unbearable. An explosive orgasm surged through her. The rest of her senses blacked out for a moment of perfection. 

She felt Gene shudder in response. He jerked as he reached his own climax. Their mouths hovered close as they both struggled to regain their breaths, as if each of them was trying to reassure the other that they were there. 

She looked into his eyes. She found more than his sated passion. His eyes...his eyes _shone_. She realised with a start that he wasn’t hiding his feelings. Everything was right in front of her, on full display. No disguises, no inhibitions. No shame. Daring her to _look_. She did. 

It was a step she had been reluctant to take – as long as she had kept pretending, kept ignoring, kept turning a blind eye, she hadn’t had to face the consequences. Denial had been her crutch. There was no turning back from this. She recognised how much she had been ignoring; in him, in herself. She could explain lust easily, but when it was laced with tenderness, and adoration-

Alex felt a rush of panic. When had everything changed? The events of the last few weeks suddenly took on a new depth. Memories flashed through her mind. Shared looks. Stolen touches. Deep breaths in the dark. Their bodies united. Their hearts beating together. In sync. They had both been on the same page all along.

...How she had run from this.

Gene would never express his feelings – not in words, at least. It hardly mattered when he opened himself right up to her with the look in his eyes. He had never asked her for anything. Instead, he silently took all she was willing to give. Was she also an open book to him? Could he see through her, all the way to her core? 

Her desire had stopped being a secret when she’d written her dirty fantasies on paper and left them on his desk; her trust and faith in him she had been wearing proudly like a badge since her first weeks at Fenchurch East. Deeper down however, in the turmoil that was her heart, were hidden layers she herself had been reluctant to acknowledge. Until now. She closed her eyes and looked inside herself.

She knew, with a clarity that descended over her like the cold, clear air of a winter night, that she had fallen in love.

“Alex,” Gene breathed. The air between them glimmered with potential. She cupped his face, trying to express everything unspoken.

“I know.”


End file.
